Witherwings
by Rachel Manlop
Summary: Paily week day 5. Hogwarts! Paily. Sorry for the typos... I was really lazy but had this on my mind since monday.


-Not a single McCullers hasn't been a prefect. You need to shine, Paige… and don't get yourself in trouble.

-I know, dad. I won't get into trouble- I'm starting to get really tired of his endless speech about the McCullers bloodline and shit.- Why is Clyde not hearing a word about this as well? Where is he, by the way?

-He's already with his friends. That Kahn kid and the Gottesman boy… He's actually doing some social interaction unlike you, Paige.

-Give Paige some space, Nick.- Mom grabs my hand and I immediately feel her love- you promise to write to us everyday, sweetheart?

-Not everyday, mom.- I'm not that needy- what are the other kids going to think?

-Don't worry- I hear a strong female voice behind of me- Mom and dad are making me write them every week.

-Spence!- I said as I hug her tight- I thought your parents were dropping you. I don't see them!

-Well, they were busy-she leans in and whispers to me- like they always are- she then smiles at my parents- Hi, Mr. and Mrs. McCullers! Where's Clyde, Pai?

-Hello, Spencer. He's over there with Lucas and Noel. Who dropped you here?- My mom says as she waves at some random lady. My mother being the famous author of "How to fight the banshees and raise a family on the way" has her fair share of fans. I saw in the distance my twin brother, Clyde, hanging out with Lucas. They knew each other since they were 6 years old and despise the fact that he didn't talk that much, I liked him better than Noel.

-Melissa is on her last year so she thought I would be nice for me to come with her and her boyfriend, Ian. I leave you three to say goodbye while I find us an empty compartment. Tell Clyde to come alone… I don't want Noel around.- she turned to leave and then remembered something- Bye, Mr. and Mrs. McCullers.

* * *

-So, I had this huge fight with Ian the other day because I accidentally set his eyebrows on fire and…- Spencer said as she ate some chocolate frog.

-You did not, Spence!- I interrupted, not believing my best friend.

-I swear on Merlin's name. I was about to grab Melissa's wand and then she… Hello.- I heard Spencer said to someone. I turned around to see 2 girls and a guy standing by the door. The boy had blue piercing eyes and he was tall. The other girl was blonde and was holding a magazine. There was a third girl… she had big brown eyes, hair black as coal and smooth as silk, tanned skin and the brightest smile I had ever seen.

-Hello!- the blonde girl said to Spencer.- hello to you too!- she said to me-My name's Hanna, this is my cousin Emily and this is Toby. Ahm… Some nasty stuck up Slytherin prefect chick threw us from our compartment and we were wondering if we could sit here.

-Let me guess… the girl's last name is Hastings?- Spencer said and then elbowed me and I was able to take my eyes off of Emily.

-Yes. The Hastings have a reputation, right?- Toby said to me.

-Tell me about it- Spencer said not revealing her last name to Toby. I could see her drooling over him.- Please join us.

-Thanks… I didn't catch your names, girls-Hanna said. Emily sat in the middle of Toby and Hanna, right in front of me.

-My name is Spencer and this one is my best friend, Paige.

-Paige- I heard a soft voice saying and then my eyes got captured by her coffee orbes. They way she said my name had a weird effect on me.- And Spencer.

-Have you been enjoying the ride, ladies?- I hear a voice coming from the door.

-Go away, Noel. This compartment is full as you can see!- I say to the Kahn boy who is being followed by Clyde and Lucas.

-Party pooper McCullers! Party pooper McCullers!- I hear him say.

-Leave her alone, Noel.- I hear Clyde saying behind his friend- You see, you might be my best friend but I grew up with this girl. She's my everything…

-You are such a sweetheart… Aren't you, Clydytity?- I say as I punch him lightly and pulled him into a hug.

-Let go, Paige! What are your new friends going to think of you?-He said as he let go of me and I saw Kahn disappear and left Lucas and my brother to join us.

-This is Hanna, Toby and Emily.- Spencer said as she pointed to each one of them.

-Hello, pals! I'm Clyde McCullers and this is Lucas Gottesman.- He says and I saw Lucas blushing when Hanna waved at him.-though… I didn't catch your last name, people.

-Jeez, Clyde! We are 11 years old. Leave that to adults…- Spencer said to him but I wanted to know their last names as well.

-It's okay. I'm Hanna Marin.

-Toby Cavanaugh- said the boy with blue eyes before winking at Spencer.

-I'm Emily Fields… but I don't think I caught your last names either.- she says looking at us.

-He's my twin, so I'm Paige McCullers. And the stuck up Slytherin brat is Spencer's sister… so she's a Hastings.

I turned around to look at Toby who almost choked on a chocolate frog.

-I knew it!-Hanna said.- You totally have the looks!

-So… in order to change things up before Spencer looks more awkward... Who's up for some Quidditch talk?- I say and looked at Emily's necklace: a golden snitch.

We joke around and before we knew it we were in Hogsmeade already being welcomed by Hagrid, the gamekeeper and a legend among the youth of Hogwarts.

-Almost there, Paige.- I feel Clyde's hand grasping mine. He's as scared as I am.

* * *

As I was standing hand to hand with Clyde, I saw all of my old friends and the new ones being sorted. Toby and Emily were sorted into Hufflepuff. Hanna was send to Gryffindor, Lucas headed to Ravenclaw along with my best friend. I felt Clyde's hand letting go of me when they called his name.

-McCullers, Clyde!

I watch as my brother climbs and stayed there for almost 1minute.

-Gryffindor!

I see him walking into a crazy crowd that's cheering for him.

-McCullers, Paige!- I feel fear and only fear.

-Well, well, well… isn't this hard? You are a McCullers. All sorted into Slytherin.- the voice of the Sorting Hat fills the empty room in my head- You are ambitious… you want to be the very best. Definitely a snake.-I think he knows what I want- but you have the soul of a brave lion. You are rebellious and you are willing to fight for what is right. Where shall I place you, darling?

I hope that this old hat knows more about me or that at least he knows what I don't know yet.

* * *

-I think it sucks!- I hear myself saying.

-I know, Paige but what can you do? It's a rule…- Hanna is trying to comfort me after Professor Longbottom talked to me after herbology.

-A rule that was once broken by Potter. So why can't I break the rule as well? I want to play Quidditch more than anything, Han.

-Yeah… but he's the Boy Who Lived. Next time you defeat a Dark Lord, you'll try for the team.

-Don't be too hard, sis- I half hear Clyde as he eats a handful of eggs and bacon.-We'll try next year.

-Ew... Clyde! Don't talk while eating, ok?- Hanna says as she smacks the back of my brother's head.- we have to go, square McCullers. We have potions class next and you know how Slughorn loves drooling over Paige's "natural talent for this fine art".

I zip the last of my pumpkin juice and turned around just to collide with the one Emily Fields.

-Merlin's beard! Watch out you…-she stares at me and then clears her thoat- Hey! I'm sorry, Paige.

-It's ok. Was my fault… We'll see you in the dungeons?- I ask to Emily.

-Yeah… I'll be the one with the yellow ribbon- she says as she points to her hair.

-We'll see you around!- Toby says as she pulls Emily and, her new friend, Aria. They walk away while Toby places his arms around both girls.

-Earth to Paige! Earth to Paige!-I hear Clyde's voice but can't really answer.-Stop drooling over the Fields girl, ok?

-Shut up, Clyde!- I hear Spencer saying as he smacks Clyde's head and then runs away followed by a little girl brunette girl named Mona and Lucas.

-Third time is a charm, Hastings!-I see Clyde sprinting to my friend-That's enough for today.

-And you say they've always been like that, right?-Hanna says as she starts walking outside the Great Hall and links our arms together.

-Since I can remember… let's run. Slughorn will love to hear an excuse for Clyde skipping Potions again.

* * *

-I can't believe it's been a year- Spencer says to all of us.

We were seating by the lake. Our little mix up group had grow up too much in the last couple of months.

-It feels like it was yesterday when we were in that compartment- I hear Clyde saying- now it's over. Our last night here…

-Until next year, Clyde-I hear Mona saying while throwing a cupcake at Caleb- right, C?

-Right, kiddo.- he says picking up the cupcake.

-Promise to write in the summer, guys?- I hear Aria saying what we were all thinking.

-I'm not that needy, Aria! I have a lot of things to do in the summer…- I say.

-Like practice non-stop so you can get on the Quidditch team, Pai?- Em says as she picks a pebble and throws it at me. We've been doing this for the past couple of weekends… throwing things at us so we can practice our Seeker's habilities. I catch the little stone with a lazy movement.

-I think I got it, Em.- I looked around and realize that I'll miss them so much over the summer. Hanna is spending half the summer with us since my dad will be gone for business in Rumania, Lucas will always show up since he lives very close to us and Spencer is practically family. But the rest… Toby, Caleb, Mona, Aria and Em. Em…

-I dare you all of you chickens to go and slap Witherwings' ass.- I hear Clyde saying knowing that he just doesn't want this night to be a sad night.

-I'll race you- I hear Toby and Caleb saying at the same time.

I suddenly see them running to Hagrid's house and realize they are talking serious stuff. I see everyone's face of panic and standing. We need to stop this madness…

* * *

I see Hanna disappearing through the Plattform 9 ¾. I stand alone and then realize I have to enter or we won't be able to find an empty compartment.

-If you are scare, I can cross with you- I turned around a see Emily walking with her trunk and her parents walking behind her.

-Em!- I say forgetting I'm almost half way through and running to hug her.

-Paige! I'm so glad you are here… I thought you were not attending or died or anything.- she takes her trunk and she crosses with me right behind her.

-Why would you think that, Em?- I ask.

-Cause you didn't send me a letter. And you know I don't have an owl…-she says with a hint of sadness. I make a mental note: buy Em an owl. A girl owl.

-I'm really sorry but I had to take care of Hanna and Clyde. –I say before having a pair of hands covering my eyes.

-Guess who!- I hear a male voice saying. It could be Toby or Caleb… only they have a deep voice.

-Ahm… give me clues.-I say still being in the dark.

-I'm the cleverest person on earth.- I hear and I automatically know it's Caleb. I turned around and hug him tight.

-Don't waste all your love in a witty Ravenclaw.-I hear Aria saying being followed by Toby and Mona. But Mona is fastest than Aria and so she hugs me first.

We start hugging each other and then the train sounds. It's time to start the second year… and to find an empty compartment.

-.-.-

* * *

-Good luck today, McCullers!- I hear Emily saying to me while I eat breakfast.- You'll need it if you want to beat me.

Even though I'm blushing, I can say convincingly a "you too, Fields." I feel more nervous about this game than I've ever been in my entire life. I need to do everything that's in my power to beat Hufflepuff. The team is couting on me…

-You'll do great, Paige-I hear Spencer as she, Mona and Caleb sit next to us.

-I don't feel like having breakfast. –I say as I push my food towards Clyde who seems more than fine to eat everything they prepare at the kitchen.-How can you eat, Cly? How?!

-I'm a Beater. I have to eat a lot, you see, sis?-he took a bite of a pumpkin cupcake-I have to eat.

-I told you to quit it, Clyde. It's gross- I hear Hanna saying as she throws a piece of bacon to my brother.

Twenty minutes later, Clyde and I are a few feet away from the field.

-This is it… out first Quidditch match, lil sis.

-We are goint to kill it, Cly.- I say as I high five him.

-.-

* * *

The lot is sitten in our usual spot by the lake. Caleb and Mona are playing chess while Spencer and Toby are playing some muggle game called Scrabble that Aria is showing them how to play it. Em, Han and Lucas went to look for some food and Clyde and I are reading the Daily Prophet. It feels like it was last summer we started the second year here… now we are on out third.

-Paige!- Danielle, a Slytherin girl from our term came running to us.- Kahn has challenged Emily. They are about to duel!

-Where?- I say as I start following the blonde girl. I see how everyone packs their stuff and starts following us. Clyde is the first to catch up. We are heading to an old unused classroom near the Great Hall.

When I open the door Em is lying on the floor with Lucas, and Hanna is throwing non-senseless spells at Kahn and another Slytherin guy, while Danielle is trying to stop Noel.

-Petrificus Totalus!- I shout at Noel. He falls on the floor and as soon as the other boy reacts, he raises his wand.

-Expelliarmus!- Clyde's spell hits him hard and he falls to the floor, wand flying away from him.

I run towards Em who is covering her face and Lucas who has lost his wand.

-Em. You okay?- I ask trying to get her to uncover her face. She responds to my touch and takes my hand as she reveals the consequences of Noel's spell. She has a green skin and hair coming out her ears. She looks like an old troll…

-Let's get you to Nurse Wainscoat.- I say and then turned around to see Lucas trying to find his wand- Accio wand!- I took it the air and throw it to Lucas- Make sure those idiots don't move, Lucas. And take them to one of Slytherin's prefects.

I walk Emily to the nursery wing and explained what happened. I made my house lose 20 points for dueling in a classroom. Noel and his buddie have the same luck. When I see Em, laying on the bed, I realize that there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my friends… and to protect her.

* * *

-Paige?- I hear Emily asking. I'm throwing a stone to the lake.

-Yeah, Em?- I say without looking at her. I'm ashamed of how I've been acting for the past year, not writing, ignoring her and evading her.

-Why have you've been avoiding me?-she asks with a hint of sadness it's too much for me to bear.

-I'm not, Emily.-I can't look at her. Not when these feelings are rising for one of my best friends-You know how it's been. Between Quidditch practice and studying for O.W.L s, I hadn´t been able to spend time with anyone.

I wasn't lying. Being the Quidditch team captain, I had too much duties and studying for our OWLs was really hard. Sure, I could spare some time to catch up with Spencer and talk to Hanna all night about how she likes Caleb so much but doesn't want to break up with Lucas. But I can't see Emily… ever since the beginning of our 4th year, I've been having to deal with feelings I never thought I could feel… especially for my best girl-friend.

-Spencer says Toby has been playing Scrapple with you.- she says to me and I hear her walking slowly to me.- So, tell me… why have you've been avoiding me?

-I…- I took another rock and threw it to the lake- I… I've been busy, Em.-I feel her hand in mine and it sends shivers through all my body. This is why I've been avoiding her… because touching her is like heaven to me.-And it's Scrabble, not Scrapple.

-I don't care, McCullers… and you are not that busy.-she moves my body so I can face her. In that moment, all I can do is to get lost in her deep brown eyes. She leans in and I don't know what else to do. Our faces are merely inches away when we are interrupted by Clyde.

-Sis! We have practice!-he shouts as I look at him with his broom on his shoulders.-Like now, McCullers! Move it! You are the captain, dude!

-I'm on my way, Clyde.-I shout as I take my stuff and start walking away from Emily and our almost kiss.

-Paige!- I turned around- Promise we will talk later.

-Promise.- I say as I run towards the field.

* * *

-You know she was going to kiss you, right?- I'm laying on Hanna's bed, after I told her everything about what happened before practice.

-I don't know that, Han-I say as I cover my face with my arm-she could've lean in to whisper something to my ear or I don't know... For all I know she's not into girls.

-Like whispering something to your ear is not gay.- I hear her say as I feel her sitting next to me.-You have to tell her, Paige. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be cool with it… more than cool actually-there's something in her voice that intrigues me.

-What have you said to her, Han?- I ask. This is going to be bad…

-Nothing!-I look at her with disbelief- Fine! I may have mentioned that you are interested in some girl here.

-Why would you do that?!- I ask as I get up, pick my broom and leave the dorm to the common room. Clyde is there playing with Michael, the other team´s beater.

-Pai!-He shouts but I only listen to him across the room. I'm leaving… I don't know where or why. But the Quidditch field sounds like a good idea. Even if it's late.

I walk through the halls of the castle and then I see the last person I wanted to see.

-Hey, stranger!-She says as she runs towards me.

-Hey, Emily. – I say as I keep walking to the grounds.

-Can we talk now?- no, no, no… I don't want to talk. I want to fly and not listen to anything from anybody.

-I'm busy right now, Em. How about later?- I ask as I opened the door and head towards the Quidditch Field.

-No! I'm tired of your excuses, Paige.- I hear her say as she takes my hand, throws my broom to the floor and makes me face her. I can't do anything… she has me under her spell. She takes both my hands and placed them on her waist. I can't do anything to set myself free from her grip as she takes my face between her hands. Suddenly, we are kissing. I can feel her soft lips on mine's and I don't think I've ever been happier and more confused in my life.

-Fields! McCullers!-I hear Professor Longbottom shouting at us and interrupting one of the best moments of my ridiculous life.-You shouldn't be out this late… get to your dorms or I'll report you.

I see Emily picking up her book and leave running to the castle as I feel petrified. What just happened?

-McCullers! I said get to your dorm… just because you score a goal doesn't mean you don't need to follow the rules.- he says as he walks towards the castle. Did he just said I "score a goal" with Emily?

I don't know what this night has become.

* * *

When I get back to the common room, it's empty except for Clyde. He's reading his Potions book and writing some notes on it.

-Where did you go?- he asks without looking at me. If he was looking at me, he would ask about the huge smile on my face.

-I went for a walk and I talk to Emily.- I say and crash next to him as I cuddled up by his side.

-Just be careful, Paige-He says as he takes off his glasses and puts them in the little table next to him. He puts his book back to his backpack.

-I know, Cly.-he hugs me and that's all I want. My brother to be my brother…

-She loves you… -he says while I try to process the whole night.-don't lose that out of fear. After all, we are Gryffindors… the first ones to break the family tradition. Not that I would've mind being a Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat saw something on the Dynamic Duo. We have to fight, Pai.

-I'll fight for her, Clyde. I promise…

* * *

-.-

It's Christmas morning. Hanna is opening the present I got for her and Clyde has his eyes shut and hands extended.

-What make you think you deserve a present, brother?- I ask as I put a little box in his hands. Inside the box, lies a custom made ring: a lion playing with a bludger.

-You just love me that much-he says as he places a huge box in my lap. I opened my gift and find a brand new set of gloves and rain glasses.

-Jeez, McCullers. You do know how to make a Christmas worth it- says Han as she opens Clyde present and stare at the pile of boxes for our friends.

-You know Nick is loaded. He doesn't mind us taking a little bit of money out of him.- My brother says.

-Well, I guess it's time for us to go and meet our pals by the lake.-Hanna says as she picks up the boxes and starts carrying them to the portrait.

-Are you a witch or what, Marin?- I ask.- We'll summoned them when we are down.

-Good thinking, Paige- Clyde says as she grabs his new sweater and leaves Hanna and I alone.

-So… what did you got for Em?- she asks with a innocent smile.

-You can't know that. It's a surprise and I know you like ruining that kind of things.

-Come on, Paige! You've been dating for 6 months now and I hadn't spill any of your previous surprises.

-Fine. –I say as I wave my wand and a cage comes from our dorm.

-An owl?- she asks.-you bought her an owl?

-Not just any owl. This is the owl that she once used to write me a letter… the only letter she's ever written me during the summer.

-Awwwwn… you are disgusting, my friend.

* * *

-.-

I'm laying next to Em under an old tree close to the castle.

-So…- she's playing with our intertwined hands that lay across my stomach.-you say you are going to try for the Holyhead Harpies?

-No. I'm saying I'm getting a spot.- I say to her.

-Show off!-she says as she starts tickiling me.

-No! Em! Stop!- I shout as I try to break free but fail as she traps me under her and kisses me. I stop the kiss and look at her- and you?

-You know what I wanna do.-she says as she keeps kissing me.

-Marry me? Have my kids? Live in a house close to a lake so we can remember our glory Hogwarts days?- I ask as I kiss her again.

-Yes, yes and yes, please. But aside from that… I do want to be an Auror.

-Just like Spencer- I say- why don't you try for a Quidditch team? You know every team will die to have you.

-I just don't feel that's for me.- she lays on her back and cuddles next to me.- I love playing but I want to do something important.

-How dare you, Fields?- I hear Clyde saying as he and the rest approach us.

-Yeah!- Toby says- what's wrong with you, Emily?

-You did not just say that, Em.– Caleb says as he holds Hanna's hand.

-Calm down, boys.- I say- I'll try to talk some sense into her.

We sat down and talk about our plans and how we will spend our last summer together. Mona says she's got a house down Rumania and we all agree it's a great place to go on vacation before we start looking for a job. Clyde, suddenly stands up and claps his hands.

-I dare you all of you chickens to go and slap Witherwings' ass!- he says as he starts running and we all catch up with him. I'm holding hands with Emily and I know this summer is going to be epic.


End file.
